"Why Hello, Parasite" Private Roleplay with Silverknight01 (Trisell Chronos)
Particpants * Trisell Chronos * Silverknight01 Characters * Virus * Xan Intro Xan being in a city (Elderhelm). A light appeared not too far off and through it stepped some glowing hooded figures. They neared Xan, muttering to themselves "Found the Entity", arms turning to bladed energy cannons. They began walking toward him. Xan turned to them, with a rather amused grin. "Why hello there. I do love the cute accessory, truly brings out the idiots in you." "To what do I owe the pleasure in your charming visit?" A red energy blasted from the arm canons as the two rushed forward at Xan, one vanishing as they went. Surprised, Xan retracted his echo blades and sliced though the ball of energy. "How rude." He said, dusting off his lightly singed tail. Xan made a frontal assault at the charging figure, and unleashed a number of blows. The figure's front was blown off a bit while beginning to regenerate as the secondary figure jumped at him from behind. "Just let it happen," they whispered. Curious. Xan suddenly went limp and stood there with a questioning look. An energy-charged blade was sent into his backside, the first figure forming some kind of collar in their hands. With a growl, Xan drooped to his knees. Trying to sustain the injury, as weird yellow-ish blood oozed from his back. He whipped his tail and flicked the first person's face, "I don't do collars." he said stonily as he jumped back up and yanked the blade from his back with a grunt. Then he walked straight to the first person. "I'm trying to be polite, but point that knife at me one more time and I'll Kill you." "I AM interested though, in what and why ever your here. I'd be happy to come along... WITHOUT the unnecessary stabbing. " "Well that makes capturing far easier," The figure's cannon-arm reformed back to a regular arm as the secondary raised a blade to Xan's throat. "We hurt prey that makes threats, especially the kind that boasts with a hole in their back," The second figure taunted. "If he's coming willingly, we're done here," The first argued. Before either could resign their stance, a third figure appeared walking over: a brown-furred feline with black hair and a black and red dress. She glanced between the two and then to Xan. The figures did nothing. "Step back," She said to both calmly, and they did. She looked to Xan. "So, I'm guessing they just did that?" "Its just a flesh wound." He replied as his markings changed yellow and the hole in his back glossed over. Beginning to heal itself. "You must be the owner of these pups." Xan said, as he snapped a shoulder blade back in place, unfazed. "We found a target is-" The two evaporated mid-sentence, a blue energy coming from the remains of their sand bodies into the feline's. She then looked to Xan again, a finger at her chin as if pondering for a moment. She then lowered her hand and stated plainly "You're pretty." Xan paused for a moment, "As are you. But in a different way. Your dangerous." He replied, sheathing his echo blades back into his skin."I can only assume you need something from me, considering the effort to took." He sighed "Those two were searching for a species they could analyze for the Dominion most-likely. Outside of that, I really haven't a clue," She stepped forward toward him. "What are you?" Xan shifted his weight "To be frank, I would be a parasite. " Space seemed to still into silence for a brief moment as the feline froze mid-step, her expression not changing. Then came a simple "... Yep" and she pounced at him. With an annoyed growl Xan jumped mid-air to avoid the impact. Flipping over, he landed behind the girl and retracted his echo blades once more. His markings went green again, and the patchy wound in his back stopped healing. The swoosh of her large metal-heel boots swung around to his side, a trail of neon-green light underneath as the feline turned back to him. "I appreciate the help, I really do. However, I'm not one for dying just yet." He said as he sprang into action. He Streaked over to the girl and sliced at the air in quick draws. She just chuckled at this, ducking downward before springing forward, arms wrapping around at him. "Wh-" Xan murmured as he attempted to rip the creature off of him. She held tight, not really squeezing much, but rising up higher to his shoulders. "GET OFF ME, YOU INFERNAL CREATURE." Xan yelped. Clearly distressed. He Mechanically removed her from his body by prying her off. Setting her aside, Xan shivered in disgust and kept his distance away. "C'mon, don't be like that," She walked back toward him. A strange, almost hiss like sound reverberated from Xan's throat. "I posses every right to be this way. I would prefer to avoid physical contact. Thank you very much." He said, backing away slowly. They were both quite close to Elderhelm now, and many of the populace stood and stared. "My, its been a busy day for weirdos." He murmured. "Yeah, see the thing is that I really like physical contact," She replied, trying to hug him again. The gem In Xan's chest glowed and pulsed. His eye twitched "Enough! My Lord, I've been a patient man today. But this nonsense stops now." He growled, on the near verge of stabbing something. People in the city were stirring, and became alarmed in recognition of the two. At this, she did stop. Her more playful expression faded a bit. "Nonsense huh?" Xan sighed. And avoiding the subject, he glanced off at the populous. "And here I was planning on killing a few hundred today." He glanced back at the girl. "I don't believe I know your name.." "Does it matter? I mean, if you don't particularly want to be around me, then..." "Don't get me wrong, dear. Your an interesting character of sorts, but I'd prefer less of the physical, I simply can't stand it." he said, cooling off his temper. "That's a pretty strong stance. Any particular reason?" He plastered a wide, and crooked grin on his face. "Oh. A pinch of needles, a dash of electrical collars. And mix thoroughly with years of abuse!" Xan said in a sarcastically sugary voice. "In a few decades you might end up just as fabulously insane as me~" Her arms twitched a bit as she grew a wide smile herself, a small pink tint flashing in her eyes for a moment. "Making it really hard not to grab you right now." Xan withered in his act and immediately retracted his hand again. There was a long awkward pause for a moment. "My dear, I'll be frank. I did consider eating you. But it'd would be a shame to put down a 'unique' girl such as yourself." "Consider that a favor... and a compliment." "Confident..." She observed. "I don't like being called 'dear' but you didn't know that, so I won't hold that against you. Oh wait, you wanted my name right?" "It would be most useful. Unless you wish to be called 'dear' again." Xan replied without missing a beat. "Well you're going to have to get closer to hear it," She cocked her head to the side, teasingly. Xan narrowed his eye. His tail flicking its self back and fourth. "This can't be good." He muttered. Then slowly, he decisively edged closer to the girl. Curiosity got the better of him. Wtih a slight feisty growl, she moved forward to him as well, arching her neck around the side of his, as she whispered where she assumed his ear would be "Virus". With a smirk, he pulled away. "My, what a lovely yet peculiar name." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I'd imagine you can imagine my reaction that I just met a parasite that... was going to eat me apparently?" She raised her eyebrows slightly. "*''Was " He said with exasperated emphasis."But you take it better than most." "Wouldn't be the first I suppose," She shrugged. "So I take it from how heroic your death threats and eating styles are, you're the star-spangled hero of this 'ere town?" She stopped, stomping her foot a bit. "I should have said 'I reckon'. Aw, missed opportunity." Xan chuckled at Virus's last bit. "Quite the opposite actually. I don't exactly play nice with those creatures. No, I came here to inspect the town's premises. I and my comrades plan to take it down. Though, now that I think about it-" He said, glancing at the startled public plaintively. "-I do believe we've the element of surprise." "So you're looking to destroy organic's then? Well... non-parasitic organics?" Xan grinned "Very much so. I intend to repay a favor." He replied, cocking his head to the side "And what about you, Virus?" "Well I'm not organic," She flexed out her arm, a metallic sand stretching out from it, "but I'm not the type of mechanical monstrosity to have some vendetta against organics. I just... do whatever... whenever I want." "Sounds like a terribly empty life, to be honest. But I'm not one to judge a lifestyle." He said, clearly indicating himself. "Well, you wanted to kill a bunch of mobians right?" A darkness seemed to sweep over his face. And Xan's smile turned sour as he looked to the heavens. "No, Killing one would only spawn another, they multiply like weeds. I wish to ''erase all Mobians from this place. Perhaps then I can die in peace.. knowing I traded my life, for all of theirs." Xan said quietly. His voice thick. "Well I'm not about to let you commit some kind of theatrical suicide, you're way too attractive for that, but if you want to destroy this zone's population I can help with that." Xan crooked his head back to Virus and looked her right in the eye. "Well, that sounds like the most awful, terrible, and idiotic thing I've ever heard..." A creepy grin crawled up his face "Lets try it an see what happens." "First thing's first, are you looking for quick and efficient or brutal and long?" "Personally, a quick death would be too good for the likes of them." "Are you more of a heavy hitter?" "I can be," A ripple began spreading on her arm, a large weighted rectangular cube which grew to a hammer. Xan clasped his hands together. "Excellent. Now then, I suppose we should come up with some kind of plan.." "I'm more of a chaos person myself," She replied with a slight tick of her eye, "but I'm listening." "As am I. And I say, we just walk in and kill things." He said with a wave of his hands. "they don't really stand much of a chance." He said pointedly. "Where to first?" He cracked his knuckles. "The city square. The mass panic will make it easier to single them out. There's a chemical plant near by, if we light it It'll kill them faster, but it wouldn't be as fun." He replied with a nasty grin. "Race you there," She rushed past him, a scrape going across his cheek briefly as she rushed through the city. Xan bolted after her, his feet barely touching the ground as he briskly launched into the city. As buildings rose to the sky, he flipped onto them, and jumped from row to row as a more convenient form of transportation. Pt. 1 ) The Enemy of my Enemy.. As they arrived, Virus leaped up into the air, a red glow forming around her weapon. Speeding into the city square, Xan landed with a solid thud. Swaths of people were stopping and starring. Most were backing away. "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present.... Your beautiful demise~!" Xan sang as he retracted his echo blades. The red-striped feline landed into, and through the ground, a brief ripple forming as cracks began growing around. In the blink of an eye, Xan launched him self at a pedestrian and quickly stabbed him though the chest. Shoving him down to the ground, Xan looked around. "Feel free to panic, now~" he said with a sadistic laugh. Mobians abandoned the square, yelling and screaming. Shops were being over turned, and people were sent into an fearful frenzy. His chest pulsed, and his markings lit up. The color from the body of the mobian slowly was sucked away, and shot into Xan. Removing the blade from the body, Xan stood up and glanced at the hole Virus fell into. Strutting up to the hole, he bent over to get a good look. "Virus, love. Are you still down there? The ground began shaking, buildings crumbling downward. Red sparks began appearing around the area. "Oh my, I'll take that as a yes." Without hesitation, Xan jumped straight down the hole to see what she was up to. The air got thinner and hotter as he found himself going further and further down. Virus could be seen far below, a long glowing rod going down into the ground further under. Snagging a nearby rock, Xan lowered himself down as he avoided molten stone. "As they say in the books, 'DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE!'." With one heave, He catapulted himself faster down the hole, and he soon was right behind the blazing rod of fire. "Goodness, I ''love what you've done with the place." He yelled. "... It's the core," She informed. "...I'm going to fill it up, and destroy it... I wonder if we'll survive." "And you said you didn't want a theatrical death!" Xan yelled over the rushing wind. "Virus, dear. As tempting as it sounds to pop this rock like a balloon.. I can't help but notice that this would be killing more people than just the Mobians. The rest of the creatures are innocent, And deserve a chance that the Mobians wouldn't give. We need to pull up before we hit the core!" "Nobody's innocent," She replied bluntly. "And at the same time everyone is..." Her ears fell a bit lower for a moment before she straightened up again. Something about her seemed... younger for the moment, be it the slightest change in voice, or height, or form, like a child: playful and confused at the same time. The ground began growing upward, repairing slightly as Virus opened her mouth above, a green mist pouring out to the surface. "..." Xan studied Virus for a moment. His face a blank, giving nothing away. As they rose to the surface, the city seemed to be abandoned. Except for the occasional wail or two. The mist continued to spread for a moment. She swayed a bit, a cough following before collapsing as the mist finished exiting, moving airborne into the world. He snatched her before she could hit the found. Carefully setting Her on the ground, Xan looked up to get a better look at the mist. He snagged a jar, and collected some of it, before tucking his tail around the jar to carry it. "Well, this didn't go as planned.." He murmured. The mist didn't seem to corode the jar, but coughs would be heard around him soon after. The remaining people around him, mobians, feeling its effects. "Bio-weapon." He said plaintively. Watching the men, woman, and children alike fall to the chemical's whim. A small smile twitched on his face, but then he turned his attention to Virus. He stood twitching for a moment, before he finally moved to retrieve her. Lifting her up in his arms again, Xan squatted down before launching into the air at massive speeds. Reinforcements could arrive at any time, and the party was is no state to continue. Some time passed as they went, but eventually her eyes fluttered open, and immediately after noticing what was happening, she clung to him with a smile. Noticing she was awake, Xan sighed "Don't get too comfortable. This was temporary." he said indignantly. She just chuckled, rubbing a cheek against him slightly. Flinching at the contact, Xan's balance tipped and they nose dived for the ground. Landing on the surface with a soft 'thud', Xan glanced around the area. Which seemed to be a secluded forest. Setting Virus down, he dusted off whatever remnants of pebbles and dirt from his scales. Virus stood up, looking about the area. "You said something about innocents?" Xan looked at her with a peculiar face. "I beg your pardon?" "Earlier," She glanced about at the new environment. His tail swayed back and fourth. And there was a pause as he glanced around. "I was lab grown. Never natural to begin with, really. And since day one I was treated like the scum of the earth Because of who I was." He sighed. As he waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "In my mind, creatures like me are no different from the Mobians, yet they treat us as such. You were wondering what I referred to when I said innocence. I was talking about a chance for my kind. They can feel free to judge me, but as for the other parasites, it just isn't fair. " "So would humans be under the category of 'mobian' too?" "I suppose they do. I don't quite remember any humans around during my testings though.." He said, staring off into space. "And neither did the mobians who got experimented on," She stepped by him, speaking somewhat quieter. "That's how we got mobians to begin with... Just saying, the mobians who did all the terrible to you aren't all mobians, not that I really mind mass genocide." "..." He said nothing, however a war was clashing in his mind. "So, where do you think we are?" Xan asked, Quickly changing the sore topic. "Dunno," She looked around. Purple flowers dotted the thick, grassy ground, and vines twined around the grey gnarled trees. The hanging overgrowth was thick enough to block out most of the sunlight from above. The oddest thing about the forest, was the lack of sound. Everything was silent. "I jumped much further than I anticipated.. " Xan murmured, Squatting down at the ground to inspect the grass. "I didn't expect to arrive in the love-child of Dr. Seus and Tim Burton," She noted, reaching for a flower. "Indeed. Its quite odd. I've never been here before.." Xan said, brushing the grass. "But this forest can't be anything good..." "How much of this planet have you explored?" Virus walked further in. "I've seen most of the wilds and cities of New Mobius, but I haven't traveled much further than that. Other than a few regions to the north." responded Xan. Cautiously checking around for anything peculiar.. well, MORE peculiar than the forest. "I almost forgot to ask, Are you alright? You feinted earlier." He asked mildly. "Did I?" She looked back to him for a moment. "... Well I feel as well right now." "If you say so." He said, looking a bit disheveled from previous encounters. Trudging though the silent woods, He occasionally sliced shrubbery out of the way to pass. "I have this uncanny feeling we're being watched..." He whispered. "We '''did decide to walk into some random... jungle?" She categorized. Xan's eyes dilated in-order to take in more light to see. As normal as it was, it made him look like a startled cat. "Hmm. Yes, yes we did. I suppose the first thing we should have done is try to find our way out.. not in." "Well if we're being watched, we'll no-doubt be ambushed soon enough." "Too bad we know. The surprise would have been amusing." He said, chopping down another vine. "Well maybe it'll turn out to be the Lorax," She noted as they went. Xan chuckled at the thought of a little old orange creature stumbling into them. "You know, I really don't mean to pry, but.. What are you exactly? I've had bits and pieces of clues occasionally, but I don't really have any solid facts." He asked casually as the trudged onward. "Hm... what do you think I am?" She smirked. "Personally from what I've seen, I think your an organic bio-weapon of some kind. Comprised out of a type of nanites strong enough to take heavy impacts and the heat of our planet's '''''core. Hence your name.. Virus, if thats even your actual name. I'm still trying to figure out the mix of chemicals you sprayed earlier, though. That was a smashing feat, by the way." "Well that's suspiciously accurate," She beamed. "That was mobian-specific. It'll focus in on the specifc biological traits that make them mobians, corroding until destruction. I took the 4-Gene, and combined it with a specific acid." "The sand-like shifting in your body is what gave the nanites away. However I can't help but get the feeling that theres still more to you.." He trailed off. Then snapped back to attention. "Also, interesting combatant for the chemical. The acid must have burned away the DNA of the mobians, from the inside to the out. But you mixed the chemicals inside your body? Do you have a storage system, or can you produce the elements?" He bombarded Inquisitively. "You wouldn't happen to be asking all this to find all my weaknesses, would you?" She chuckled. "Not that I particularly mind of course." "Ah, no. Thats just bonus." He ginned. "I am genuinely curious about the way you function, though." Xan said, clearing his throat. "However I can get a bit carried away with myself, too. Feel free to drop the bombardment at anytime." "Well in terms of creation, I don't usually store it, no. I form it... produce it I think was the word you used." "Fascinating.." Xan said thoughtfully to himself. They soon walked into a huge clearing, a large canyon reviled a waterfall dumping its contents down below. "Still sure we're being watched?" She asked. "Mmmhm." He answered absent-mindedly. He seemed more focused on the crystal lodged into his chest. It was pulsing again, but this time it resembled more of a heartbeat. "If there was any doubt before. It can be put to rest now. I can sense heartbeats." Lightly tapping on his chest with a finger. "Usually I can tell who they are, but this time is different." He said, squinting. "Well at least we know whoever it is has blood," Virus dropped down toward the waterfall. Xan followed promptly. Getting flecks of water on his body "Good gracious, thats cold." He said, shaking off the droplets. "Ah wait." Recognition sparked in his eye. "I know who it is." Virus turned back to him. "Who?" Without answering, Xan looked around for a moment or two. "JEROBA! YOU OLD CHUM, GET DOWN HERE!" A paused for a moment, as the sound of clanking came from the distance. He lean over to Virus. "An old friend of mind. Emphasis on the old." Suddenly a head popped over the hill to look strait down at them. "Your a bloody hard parasite to find, Xan." Creaked the voice, with a twinge of an accent. Jumping down, the figure became more prominent. His head seemed to be made of a dog skeleton. And old rusty armor clung to his massive frame. "Who's the lady friend, here?" Jeroba asked, slapping Xan on his back. "Not dressed for the name I was going to give," She replied. Xan rubbed his back from the gauntlet's slap, the wound was still patchy. "Oh ho ho. Well, Nothing fancy about mine, Missy. The name's Jeroba.." He said, saluting with a flick of his bony hand. Xan cleared his throat, "So, what are you doing this far out, you bag of bones?" Jeroba's face shifted into an impossible frown "I'm going to be strait and narrow with you. We were off in the western borders, and Ivy got captured. We tracked her down nearby. From what I hear, their going to try using the DNA to synthase a poison for parasites." "They don't have one already?" Virus questioned. "How long has your type been around?" "Ah no. I'm sure they've got plenty of parasites that were an' easier catch. But Ivy has this sorta.." Jeroba paused and waved his hands for emphasis. "..Connection with everyone. She was born half plant, y'know. I bet my femur their gonna use her to inject it into the surrounding countries. Pretty soon you'll just be walking along some grass them.. BAM! Dead as my body can be!" "Well are these scientists of the animalistic mobian kind?" "See, thats the thing. I don't know for certain." Jeroba said, wringing his hands. "Well, there seems to be much uncertainty, and not a lot of facts." Xan commented somberly. "If there was a true reason for Ivy's capture. It was to lure in someone else. Not to broaden the scale of poisoning. They could do that one themselves with planes. ..Theres no doubt they would already have a poison." Xan trailed off. "And where's this?" Virus asked. Xan glanced at Jeroba, as if to ask the same question. "Its over in the southside of the Glacer mountains. The trip isn't too far away from where we are now." "And if you were to point in the general direction?" Jeroba pointed east of their location. "Your a woman of few words, arn't you, lass?" "Oh definitely," She began wakling in the direction. Xan and Jeroba glanced at eachother, And without a word they followed close behind Virus. For sometime Xan had been studying Jeroba closely. very, closely. "Y'know, its like old times. Well, except without the lass. Heh he." Jeroba said, elbowing Xan. Xan chuckled a bit, but didn't say much more. the silence was uncomfortable as they walked a steady pace East. Virus paused. "You're not... a nature person are you guys?" "Actually, lass. I was born in a forest. I very much love them." Jeroba commented. In-hailing the forest air. Xan on the other hand looked borderline miserable. "Heh, No. I don't really care much for the wild. However. I do tend to gravitate towards its creatures. Especially ducks." Xan said, looking dreamy with his hands clasped up to the side of his head. Jeroba paused for a moment. "Yep. Never judge a book by its cover, He looks tough but deep down he's a softie. Still don't understand why you like those things.." Xan stopped immediately. His whole composition changing, "Thats because you aren't Jeroba." He spat, swiftly targeting his chest. And stabbing straight though the rusted armor. Then, in one swift motion, he tore the thing in half to reveal wires and all kinds of gears. The robot went shorting out, yelling different phrases and words before finally dying out "..." Virus paused, looking over at the robot. "... That... that's a that right there." Xan wiped off oil from his blade before retracting it again, staring at the remnants for a good. long while. His face cracked into a smile as he turned to Virus. "Indeed it is. I do believe we're being tracked. Not my friends of any kind though. I would advise it best if we get moving." He said, stretching his limbs. "I can jump again, if need be..." "You're the one not interested in the environment," She took a step forward, raising an arm before bringing it down, a fizzling blade of energy rushing forward and expanding yards wide and tall, making a direct path forward through the scenery. He eye twitched for a second. "You mean to tell me you could have done that earlier???" He whispered with exasperation. "Well I was about to before the whole decoy thing happened," She informed. He rested his chin on one of his hands."Yes. I'm still trying to figure out how they did that one.." But before he could trail off, Xan snapped back to attention. "We need to get out of this jungle.. forest.. place. It quite likely the decoy was loaded with a satellite feed. Reinforcements are certain, if so." "How fast can you run?" "Fast enough to out run you." He replied with a mischievous grin. "That's the testosterone," She tapped her foot a few times before zipping forward, a red blur with a stream of green glow at the base of her feet. His eye flashed as Xan bolted after her. Keeping up the pace behind her, tail whipping in the wind. "Why do I get the feeling your cheating?" "How would that be?" "My dear, anything is possible if you put your mind to it." Xan puffed. Keeping pace with Virus. "Where are we even heading?" "East wasn't it? They pointed." "I suppose. However, I doubt the information was even true at this point. Nothing adds up the way it shoooulddd..." Xan said, cutting himself off as he slowed down to a halt. Virus stopped, circling around back to him. Xan waved one of his hands dismissively at Virus. "Pardon the sudden stop. I'll uh, be fine in a second." He panted "What's goin' on?" She probed. "Nothing worth worrying, Virus." He lied. "Anyhoo. If we head south theres bound to be an ambush set up." Xan said, dodging the topic. She shifted an inch from his face. "What's, goin' on?" Xan flinched away. "Fatigue. I suppose." He replied, rubbing the back his neck. "You're running out of stamina?" He sighed. "Look, Theres a reason I dislike the wilds. The general lack of creatures can be fatal for me.. I can't produce my own energy. I have to siphon it off of others." He said in a hushed voice. "The sudden exertion just made me a bit tipsy. Nothing more." he answered sheepishly. "... Well then... delicious," She slowly moved her hand below his chin, and pulled his face forward, kissing him: a bright blue light, an energy moving through the pressing into him, filling him. Startled, Xan yanked back suddenly. Twitching from the charge absorbed into his system. "That was NOT NECESSARY." ''He said firmly in a high pitched tone. As he whirled around so Virus couldn't see the weird blue flush on his face. "GNNNN!" He grumbled, burring his face in his hands. "You don't meet many people who take a liking to you I take it?" She grinned widely. "Its something like that.." He mumbled through his hands. Xan suddenly snapped back around so he could see her. "Do you even know what could have happened?! You could have killed yourself doing that! It was completely reckless!" He said. "Oh, really?" She then attempted to kiss him again. "Yes, Really." Quickly evading the girl, Xan extended his hand to cover Virus's muzzel. To avoid any further intrusions. "Tsk, I'm surprised you haven't been paralyzed or sluggish. " He scolded. His other hand shaking a disappointing pointer finger. "Can't have you dying on me. I wouldn't know what to do with the body." He said. regaining some of his composure. She bit him. "Gah!" Jumping, he shook his hand out and retracted it to inspect the mark. "You girls are truly unpredictable." Xan murmured. "So. I suppose we should get a move on. As I was saying earlier.. East will likely land up in a trap." He said, wringing his bitten hand "A trap with answers, unless there's another area to go." "Not really. But it would be nice to know why all the trouble was put into making that machine.." "To protect nature? STUPID FLOWERS!" A large metal arm grew out from her elbow, pounding down on some plant-life to the side. "Eh Heh. No, I doubt they truly care for nature's inhabitants." Xan commented, testing his limbs. "Before I couldn't do it, however. Thanks to a terribly uncalled for donation.." He glanced pointedly at Virus. "I think we can make the call." He said sarcastically. "You'll have to hold on to something though.." He sighed "... Okay," She smiled deviously. He held out a hand and awkwardly situated Virus on his spiky back. "Sorry. I'm Afraid I can't really do anything about the accommodations back there." "...I... thought that'd be harder to do- what? No, this is fine," She wrapped her arms around him. He heaved a sigh. "Alrighty then." In a flash of blue light, they Light dashed. Warping from space to space slightly above the treeline of the ground. Every few steps they were sucked into another light beam, then thrown out again in greater distances. "So, we're looking for mountains. Keep your eyes peeled! I can't do this for very long." She glanced about, eyes slowly moving toward anything specific. In one final lap, mountains showed up in the horizon. Xan light dashed once more to the safety of the ground. The air was colder and thicker, and trees less dense. "Looks as if we've found it." Xan spectated as he lowered himself so Virus could get off. She did not seem interested in removing herself. Xan spread out his quills on the back, kinda tickling Virus. Reaching around he plucked her off and set her down on the cold ground. "Huh, I expected more of a welcoming committee..." "Really?" She walked about. Xan inspected around the area. There was nothing but the cold whisper of the wind and the view of the mountains though. "Hmmm. Virus. I think you should stay behind me." "Remember that part where I leveled miles of terrain?" She hinted. "And it is exactly the same reason I'm asking you to do so. Your an unexpected variable to this equation. That Jeroba.. ''thing. Was made specifically for me, because of my kinship. You had no such connections or ties. No doubt they'll have something created to target me. But if they do, give them hellfire. I bet they aren't even aware of your existence." He said in a low voice as they trudged along. Xan taking the lead. "Hm... alright I can run with that," She followed. Muffled sounds came off from the distance. Foot prints littering the patchy snow coated grass. Over in a small valley, sat a small handful of random people in front of a fire. "Bait." He whispered. "The real attack must just be around the corner.." "Welp," She walked toward the people. Xan followed suit. trailing a few feet behind her. "Hey, over there!" She waved. The people took notice, and were quickly shambling about trying to save their skins. One of them pulled out a large communicator and yelled something into it. "I think we've been officially noticed." Xan said, quickly changing his pace to long strides. "At least we'll have company," She reached over at one of the people. "Not for long though~" He most sang as he lunged at a target an slammed their head into the ground. Unsheathing this blades he stabbed them and quickly absorbed the color right off them. Echoing sound of helicopters sounded in the distance. "Oh," Virus looked over to the helicopter. "Okay new target." "Lovely." Xan commented as he stabbed another victim. "Go ahead and take it down, you've called it. I"ll handle these children." He said, glancing at the rest with a gruesome smirk. "... 'Kay," She vanished from the ground, reappearing atop a helicopter. She collided instantly with the blades, sending it tumblnig as she was knocked off toward the next airborne vehicle. "What a beautiful firework show!" Xan said as he snagged a beaver and extended his hand at the explosion. "Wouldn't you agree?" The dude nodded vigorously. "Do me a favor, and call your people here." Xan said, dropping the guy on the ground. The beaver shambled away quickly to the mountainside. The campside was dead silent now. Virus walked over to one of the crashed helicopters, looking for the driver. A shinny object appeared over the horizon of the mountain slope. And mass army of people streamed down the hill like ants. A beem was fired at the parasite, and Xan suddenly tensed up at the unforeseen force. Jamming his hands into his head in attempt to stop the apparent screeching sound echoing around him. "Ssoound gun!" He yelled at virus. "Turn. it. OFF!" As he started to crumple to the ground. Virus stepped out, wincing slightly as she focused in on the source of the sound. A group of Men were pacing down the hill, not mobians. To collect Xan. But before they could nab him, Xan suddenly dissipated. And re-materialized from another light path, smacking on of the guys up side the face. Stealing one of the guy's headset. He set it on his head to block out the sound. The Red-Striped Feline zipped upward, sliding upward in a still position before ramming her arm at the source. Sighing a breath of relief, Xan sneered menacingly at the rest of the men. Tripping one of them, he stabbed the body and used it as a shield against incoming bullets from the final soldier. "I am SO done with the lot of you." He said, tossing the body into the other soldier. Picking up a dropped gun, he shot the man before launching into the air to catch up with Virus. Virus was currently approaching one of the survivors. Xan landed near her, "Thanks." He said, glancing at the twisted pieces that remained of the weapon. "Can't have you crumbling to pieces," She turned to the survivor. "And you are?" The man spat on the ground. "I don't answer to you, Lidl' Lady." Xan's eye brows shot up. And a mischievously knowing smirk grew on his face. The spit flew back into his mouth and then began repeatedly lubricating down and up his throat, slowly chilling into an ice-shard. The man doubled over and hacked furiously. Clutching his throat. "I do believe that was the wrong answer." Xan said. The saliva was brought back out again, a small amount of it trailing around the tooth gums. "Hey, me again," Virus tapped on the head. "You've got stuff in your head I'm willing to chew on so spew it out through your vocals please." "What?" The man seemed more afraid now. He glanced back and forth from the two Psychopaths. Xan shrugged. "If she doesn't do it, I can always just eat you. Never tried human before..." The guy scooted back some. His legs were visibly damaged badly. "Whatever! Just don't.. don't do that again." He whimpered "Great, so where can we find everything this and you came from with painful ease?" "The front gate up ahead. Its hidden into a layer of snow in the mountain." He answered quickly. "Thanks, now was anybody watching what we just did? A camera perhaps?" The man nodded at his broken helmet lying over yonder. "Every singe one of us was equipped with one. Llyoid is expecting you." Xan shifted in the snow. "Lovely.. And what pray tell does he want with us?" The man turned to face him. "I don't know. I really don't. We were just told not to kill you." "Well... then..." She turned to Xan, whispering "Don't follow just yet," And then began dragging the man out of sight. Xan made a pouty face as the man got dragged off. "WAIT! You said you wouldn't kill me! I gave you info!" He yelled, struggling against Virus. "Actually I made no such promise. And neither did she." Xan replied. Waiving bye bye. It took a few seconds, but the man walked back. Virus was nowhere to be seen. Xan arched a brow for a moment. Noticing the man's legs walked like they were never injured. "Hmm. Virus, its that you?" He said, waving a hand in-front of the human's face. "It usually takes hours to make an organic body," The body answered. "skinning and wearing, significantly less. Helps with those pesky supernatural sensors. Onward?" He seemed impressed. "Very much so. No use in tricking about a capture though. I bet they have eyes in they sky." Xan replied as he began to trudge through the snow. "That's why-" And then the body screamed, shoving Xan down while running wildly toward the location. Xan was confused. Then he soon realized and played along. He jumped up and trailed after the fellow. "Last on the list, boy! You'll make a fine rug." The body looked for an entrance. A hatch popped out of the snow, and a guy opened the hatch. "Get in here, Soldier!" The body dove in, panting, eyes wide and looking around. "E-hio, th- g-get me away fr-r-f-fro-" The door slammed shut. "Your safe now, son. C'mon, we need to move to lower ground" "Rir-rig...right..." and then the body collapsed, as if passed out, though of course it was never before more awake. "Dang it!" The old man pulled out a walkie talkie and radioed help. A few other people came to hoist up the body to the medic bay. As the team arrived in the medic bay, the body began pulling the covers over itself, shivering. "Multiple abrasions along the leg." One of them commented. "We'll need to check the whole body for anymore injuries..." The man turned to the frigid guy. "We're going to help you, O.K?" A groaning nod came as he passed out completely, a small trailer of spit dripping to the floor, moving ever so slightly. As they did an check, they discovered long lines running up and down the body. "What on earth?" they murmured. The saliva mimicked the texture of the floor, zipping out of the room to explore. Outside the medical center was a hallway full of random people walking to and fro. "The hostile is off camera! Get eyes on the hostile!" Orders yelled in the distance. It began rushing around for an empty room, a bathroom or personal quarters. A line of rooms were set up on the left, and a man had just exited one of the rooms. It zipped into one of the rooms, looking about. It was devoid of any life, other than a small bushy plant, resting on a desk. A tingly sensation rushed through Virus's brain. "Testing, testing... " echoed Xan's voice in her head. "Speaking of testing," The bite-wound in his arm flickered a bit as Xan found his body consumed by a red energy before reappearing in the room closely in front of the now reforming Virus. He seemed pretty stunned. "Well, thats a bit more convenient" Xan said, glancing around the area. "Very, "She grinned while cupping his face into a another forceful kiss. "Mmf!" He mumbled through the kiss. He ducked away from Virus. again. And rubbed his cheek. "You've got to stop doing that." He said, scooting away. "Its neither the time nor place." "We're alone in a room where no one knows we're here, but sure," She winked before walking to the door. "What do you plan to do?" "Parasite reproduction doesn't work the same way mobians and humans do." Xan informed Virus. trying to keep cool. "Where are we, as of now?" He asked, checking compartments and whatnots "Neither does mine, though who said that's what I had in mind? We're in a locker room it seems." Xan's tail twitched. "Then we need to work our way to the headquarters. We came here for answers, did we not?" "Among other reasons," She smirked, beginning to walk through. Irritation showed on his face as he followed suit. Clearly understanding. "My skin is going to be a dead give away. If we intend to move stealthily." "Well we could just not be stealthy." "A marvelous suggestion. Lets go then." He said as he busted down the door. "Always wanted to do that." He murmured. Men started yelling and sirens were soon flipped on. "Hello," Virus greeted while walking through. "We're looking for who's in charge of this, and/or any potential captured parasites." "Get the boss to safety!" A Sargent waved at two other men as they bolted off. "FIRE At WILL!" He bellowed and the group of men sprayed a ray of bullets down the hall. Xan yanked Virus up the wall and dangled from the ceiling. "Well. How rude." "Can you take them?" She asked. "Of coarse." He said, as his tail coiled around Virus and set her to the ground. He crawled up the ceiling, effectively avoiding the bullets. Xan spat a strange substance into the air, causing the soldiers to drop to the ground alive. Xan hopped down from the ground and examined the men. "Paralysis?" She asked while poking one of the men. "Indeed. They won't be getting around for a.. VERY.. Long. time." He replied with a grin. Clearly this was fun. "And I've just finished archiving the entire base," She replied before rushing off, tracking down the desired location. Xan glance at the group to men and sighed as he took off after her. Squeezing though the narrow passages. "What are these people.. Ants?! I've seen Mobian houses bigger than these walls!" Virus stopped at the main door. "This is the head office I think..." She knocked. The door creaked open, and an older gentlemen stood at the threshold. "Oh, why hello there." "Hi," She waved with a friendly smile. "Can I come in?" "Of coarse, of coarse." He wave them both in. His room was mainly a lab, cluttered with papers. He closed the door behind them. "Well, This is an exciting moment. I finally get to meet you both." The gentlemen said, a grin lighting his face. "Pardon me for asking, but whom may you be?" Xan inquired. The old man's eyes widened. "Oh! Just call me Daren. I'm just a' nerdy 'geezer', and I'm very interested in you two. The genetics is quite incredible.. really." "What kind of genetics?" "Well. Mainly the uh.." Daren picked up a weird eye piece. He hobbled over to Xan's towering figure and nabbed a hand. "Ah. May I? Thanks." Daren said as he observed Xan's arm. "..Its mainly the Developmental Genetics of.. Xan is it?? I have a hard time remembering names-" He trailed off, Poking at Xan's arm. Obviously making Xan uncomfortable. "Oh! But eh, I didn't really know you'd be here, miss!" "I'm unpredictable like that," She replied. "So this is the first you've seen of me then?" "Not quite. I've seen you here and there.." He was cut off as Xan tried to pull his arm away, but the old man yanked it back. " But never in person. I must say. You can cause a stir out there." "So is he going to get placed with the others then?" She asked. "Pardon?" The old man stopped, Looking up at Virus in confusion. "The other parasites." "I assumed he was already with the other parasites? Is he not?? Has their habitat been destroyed?" the old man questioned. Turning to and fro. Xan glanced at Virus "I don't think he has a clue of what we're saying." "Well so much for captured parasites," She sighed. Daren's face furled into more confusion. "W-hat? I would never!" He randomly patted Xan's back. "I'm a lover, not the fighter. I like to study the creatures." Xan scooted far away. "Then.. Why would the robot send us here..? " "Misdirection?" Virus shrugged. "Betrayal? Well I feel somewhat more... heroic just leaving that body intact... yeuch." Xan's eye narrowed. "Theres got to be a bigger reason. You can't go though all that trouble for just nothing.." "Sometimes the simplest answer is the true one," Virus noted. "And the simple one is that he's lying." Xan remained silent, an eye brow arched as he stared at Daren long and hard. The crystal lodged in his chest glowed as it picked up a signal. And it was a rapid heartbeat. "Hmm. See, two things aren't adding up here. YOU said you had NO idea, what we were talking about.. But strangely your heart is literately telling a whole other story." "So you're a lie detector too?" Virus cocked her head at the crystal. "Does it make hot drinks?" He rolled his eye. "No. But Theres a first for everything, I suppose. It only works because I can pick up heart-beats.. remember?" He sighed. "But, blah blah bla. Science, science, science." Xan said, Snapping his hand together repeatedly like an alligator to mimic him talking. "...Lets just get strait to the point.." He growled, retracting his echo blade, and thrusting it right near Daren's neck. The old man jumped in surprise. "Your hiding something, and I don't like secrets. DO tell me, Doctor, What your hiding before I resort to a less than clean fashion of punishment." Xan said, stony faced. Daren's face quivered. He glanced at Virus for moral support. "... Oh you're thinking I've got something to help you with? ... Okay," She stepped next to the doctor's ear, whispering faintly "Do you have them? Twitch a finger if you do." No fingers twitched from the old man. And Xan seemed to be getting impatient . "If you don't, then what do you have? I can preserve you, but I don't really want to right now. Make me want to." The old man nodded repeatedly "I have the knowledge of where they are. If thats what you mean. General Lloyed commissioned use to study parasites he brought in for genetic weaknesses. He has an off sight compound containing what your looking for off In Shamar." He flapped in a speedy slur. "That has to be Thousands of miles away!" Xan murmured. A chuckle. "Thousands of miles..," The red-striped feline stepped aside, turning to face the both of them. "Doctor, what am I?" Daren seemed nervous. "I-i don't knoow.." "First impression guess." The old man shifted from side to side. "I assumed you were a parasite bounded to a host. But in recent turn of events, I'm not sure anymore." Xan heaved a sigh and withdrew the blade. "That's the spirit," She stomped her foot to the ground, a red light flowing over the area, spreading through and out of the building then out further over the land. Xan and Daren watched intently. Men were banging on the door outside. But before Daren could say anything Xan shushed him with his hand and a death glare. "I'm a parasite of a sort," She informed. "Just not the kind you're aware of... and now I do believe I have located 'Shamar'." "Lovely. Now, we should get a move on. We've overstayed our welcome." He glanced at Daren in disgust. "What should we do this this old fool?" "I've got plans, but that's for later," The floor began glowing in a circle, a portal that Virus dropped through. Xan glanced back and forth before finally just dragging the old man along down into the energy tube, before warping out the other side next to Virus. Virus looked over the area. "So where is this again?" Sand covered EVERYTHING. The sun barr''ed down onto the desert, hot enough to cook an egg. Daren looked around. "Well.. I'll be darned." The old man said, scratching his head. "We're in Shamar. Technically not the city.. but the desert is rest upon." Virus glanced back at the doctor. "Oooooooh... kay, didn't mean for all three of us but this can work I guess. Which way now?" The doctor looked at her like she was nuts. "Madam, I've been dumped in the middle of a desert. I don't have a bloomn' clue." Xan was shielding his eye from the sun as he took a good look around. "Fine," She began spreading another energy sensor. Xan was more tense than usual. "Doctor. How exactly do you help This Lloyd fellow out in his work?" Daren seemed duly aware. "Hmm. He would supply me parasites of different sorts to examine. Sometimes he had me collect tissue." He replied blatantly. "Well that's a smart life-decision." Daren seemed to wilt, but he said nothing else. Xan pursed his lips. "Huh. Your Mum would be proud of a son who kills a whole race for the amusement of pay." He said sarcastically. "Just like the amusement of revenge- Found it!" She teleported the group to the assumed location. Xan was just about to argue, but he paused to look around the massive city plaza they just landed in. "So, Lloyld right?" Virus asked. "Where?" Daren shrugged. "I've never been transported to the base without being blinded." Xan rolled his eye. "That was the only reason I left you ''alive, and brought you along." "Well how do we plan to find it then?" "Well." Xan rested a hand tentatively under his chin. "We can either draw a lot of attention, or attempt to weed through all these blasted buildings." "... Alright," She stretched her arm into the air, a large red beacon appearing. "..." Xan had no clue what she was doing, so he just watched. Daren attempting to scoot off, got nabbed by Xan's tail and remained stationary next the him. "So how long will this take till somebody approaches?" Xan noticed a few passerby men that were radioing someone. "Not very long apparently. We stick out like a sore thumb." "Well then," She sat down on a forming chair. Xan arched a brow at Virus's apparent relaxed behavior. "Aren't you a lest bit concerned?" He inquired, watching people evacuate. "Would acting concerned be more attractive?" She asked vainly. Xan rolled an eye, before pausing. "No, your already pretty as it is. Concern would just batter up your lovely face~" He said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Trying to give her a taste of her own medicine. Sirens went off and men were obviously coming soon. "So do you want to get captured or take them on?" "Bleh." Xan said, sticking his tongue out, as if a bad taste was in his mouth. "As much as I hate to say it, we'd have a more likely chance of finding the association if we got captured." He sighed. Daren was somewhat panicking, and clung to Xan. Virus rolled her eyes. "Doc, why'd you come if you were gonna panic? They'll just think you're a hostage anyway." Daren shook his fist. "Because I AM a hostage. You ruffians! I had no intentions of coming along." He sputtered. Xan yanked the old man up with his tail so Daren was at eye level. "If you want, I could just end this 'awful' suffering for you in a quick snap." He said, grinning wide enough to see his sharp fangs. Daren shrunk back. "Point t-taken." He replied. Xan set the old fool down again. Clearly bored. Suddenly from one of the sandy buildings a sniper fired a bullet right at Xan. He dodged a bit to late and got hit in the shoulder. "I'd say the uh.. Calvary's here. Finally." ''Xan said through gritted teeth. Clutching his shoulder. Men armed from head to toe marched into the plaza. Armed with all kinds of trinkets of disaster. The chair vanished as Virus crouched behind Daren, clinging to his waist with flattened ears. "W-what are you doing?!" Daren yelped. Squirming in Virus's grasp. Xan grunted and took shelter behind a palm tree to avoid he bullet ambush. "Your gonna have to give me a second, dear. Takes a moment to-" He quickly yanked out a lodged bullet from his arm. "'-Gah. 'Eh. Remove these things." He said, looking kinda befuddled. "Over here!" Virus called to the approaching individuals. The men swamped over, surrounding the group. Guns aimed at everyone's heads. The men were equipped with energy shields that shimmered around their body. Xan looked dazed, but Daren's hand shot in the air. "Help me!" The old man cried. Virus remained silent, looking about at the different men, but when things weren't moving along she finally said "Aren't you going to help here?" The people were a touch confused at this, but they pulled Daren away from Virus quickly. "Lets get a move on, men! Get those two confined." a general yelled. Xan was twitching as a guy cautiously encased Xan's arms in a metal like substance. "Hehe. Virus look! I've got a fabulous set of gloves" He said, waiving his arms around for emphasis. He was clearly delirious now. Another set of men came and also encased Virus's hands in a hot metal substance. "... Well... I'm sufficiently embarrassed," She blinked at the confines. "Guess I'm not as good an actor as I thought... Where we goin'?" "Doooo! I hope its wonderland!" Xan crowed. The sniper was rubbing his neck. "Looks like its taking longer than I expected for the serum to wear em' down." Daren spat at Xan's feet. "Have a lovely time in hell." The old man sneered as a soldier transported him away in a jeep. Another guy kicked Virus's foot. "Like you need to know." She let out a squeal, stumbling a bit as she regained her composure. The general nodded at the two. "Give the purple one a heavier dose, to be safe. The girl needs to be.. 'heavily.. restrained. When thats done, load em' up." He said as he marched off. More restrains were added to Virus and Xan was finally knocked out with a heavy dose of anesthesia. They both were dragged into a helicopter and took off. "Why do I have so many restraints exactly?" Virus asked. "Or am I getting more toe-kicks for asking? Up- that's two more strikes. Oh noes." "For safety purposes. The only reason you aren't out cold like your friend here is because we don't have a drug to work on your type." a man growled. Annoyed as they flew across the sandy city to a plain-looking two story complex. "What's my type?" One of the soldiers slapped the guy on the back. He was obviously more layedback. "To be honest. Dunno! Thats why we don't waist anything. Haha!" He said, as he helped assist in dragging Xan's unconscious body out to the helipad. "Feel free to guess. I'm fine with twenty-questions." "Woman, you you wanna get kicked again?!" Yelled the other soldier. "Shut up. Cam, help me transport her." He said as they grabbed Virus's arms and walked her through the building. "That's one question," She replied. "Nineteen left." The soldier growled, as they dragged the two through a series of halls. "Shut this girl up." One of the two men clamped Virus's mouth shut with a brace. Despite her mouth no longer moving, a more echoing response continued "That one wasn't even a question. Come on, try harder." "What the-. "The guys were pretty confused now. But they had arrived to a cell block, and quickly dumped her, along with Xan, into the cell. A bubble like film coated the door way and walls. And sealed them in. "Goodnight. Least we don't have deal with her anymore. " One of the men said, as they left the hall. The cell was simple. But clean. Virus looked over at Xan, hobbling over before poking him a few times. Xan did not respond. He was dead to the world. Drugs did a number on his system, and his body was limp on the floor. A beeping sound resounded, and a scanner checked the room before leaving the two alone. Once determining he was not going to wake up yet, Virus shrank her body to slip out from the restraints then reformed back to normal, promptly cuddling up next to him afterward. Xan's marking weren't glowing like they usually do. But he was steadily breathing. Almost peacefully. Due to lack of attention, The bullet hole still remained in his shoulder. After a while of realizing he still wasn't waking up, the red-striped feline sighed and got up. "Hm..." She manuvered a shrunken finger into the wound, pulling out the bullet as she began syphoning out the chemicals from his system. Xan snapped awake in a few moments. Hacking for a moment. "Ugh. I've got this. Terrible taste in my mouth.." He said, as he looked around. "What kind?" She asked, poking him repeatedly at this point. His face was scrunched up. "I have no clue. Where are we, to be exact?" "A prison," She informed. "We're all alone... in a glass room... all alone..." "Brilliant." He murmured sarcastically, as he stood up to dust off rubble and dirt. "A prison made of glass would be stupid. They probably constructed it to be far more lethal" He said, picking up the loose bullet remains and tossing it into the bubble film. Which quickly melted the bullet case "Do you want to get out now or see what they might try? I... hold on," She glanced about for any cameras. There were two cameras behind the bubble coating. "I'd hate to be rude. But if I get drugged again I will tear heads off. " Xan growled. She made a popping noise with her mouth. "So which is it then?" "Eh. You had me pick the first time, Virus. I leave the decision to you." He replied, studying the field. "... Okay," A metallic hollow circle began forming vertical in front of them, like a halo. A second smaller one formed in front of this one, and smaller until the smallest was about two feet in radius. Then, a red light filled the walls of the halos, and a blast of energy began rushing through the room and out, burning at all materials nearby. The flimsy bubble popped, and exploded a gross goop into the floor, melting through the floor. They'd Punched a hole into a neighboring cell, a group of creatures were huddled next to the corner wall. "Your full of surprises, aren't you, dear?" Xan commented "Yep, and I still don't like being called 'dear'," She replied briefly before stepping out. "Bite me." Xan said, sticking out his tongue briefly before following suit. The creatures in the corner seemed to be made out of wood. Virus's head turned around at 180 degrees for a moment, making a chomping motion at Xan before looking over to the wood creature. "You are Groot?" "Zh kdyh qr lghd zkdw brx duh vdblqj???"' One of them responded. The cell's accommodations were different than the last. It was hot, and dry. Xan was perplexed. "I've no clue what their saying. Do you?" He said nudging Virus. "Something along the lines of not liking intense dry heat probably," She smashed a hand into the wall of the cell,beginning to expand it into an opening. A siren went off. Lock down was immediately initiated outside the grid of cells. '"Zkdw duh brx grlqj?! Brx Lglrw! Wkhb'oo Nloo brx!" 'Another yelped, calling for help. Xan gave them one long stare, and they all shut up. "The cells must be designed uniquely to counteract the inhabitants." He murmured. "Well," Virus winced at the siren briefly. "Do YOU want to get them out or..." "So full of questions today. " He said as he pulled up the group and sliced off the restraints. The creatures flinched, and Xan rolled his eye, making motions for them to leave. But they made no attempt to escape. "Pfft. Its your choice. Come, Virus. We need to make our exit and find the prison HUD." "Kay," She turned back to the plant people briefly with a wave. "By, Groots," and then strolled toward the exit. (Hooba ba'Dooba) (Was watching One Punch Man.. >_>) Lock down was complete, an electrical current ran through the floors, making them untouchable. "At this point I've come to assume any sort of mechanical defense is useless against you, Virus. So this must be a piece of Cake." "Pretty much," Her arm began growing a bit as she slammed into the door, the sparks of electricity sending little metal specks about as she continued bursting through it. Random shots came from above from several turrets, but Xan smacked them right out of the air. "Hellooooooooo," Virus called about. "Looking for parasiiiiiites!" "But wouldn't be more logical to deactivate all of the cells at once?" Xan said with exasperation, as he waltzed up to a panel and smashed it. Causing all the cell doors to open. A bunch of critters and parasites flooded out of the gates. "Well now that that's done, meet you outside!" Virus called as she zipped forward. Xan shrugged and chased her out, avoiding the stampede of his fellow inmates. It wasn't until the entire complex had been emptied of the prisoners that Xan could see the green and red glow of the red-striped feline off in the distance. There appeared to be some figures right next to her. Perplexed, he light dashed quietly near her location. "What did you get yourself into now.." He said under his breath. Upon closer inspection, it was more like she was holding the two by the throats... and the wrists... and the ankles, as if her stripes were ribbons tying them up... these two were some of the captured parasites. Eye widening, Xan immediately sprung up and marched right up. "What on Mobius are you doing, Virus?" He questioned. "So I've got a question for ya," She began, looking between the two. "You remember the first thing I did when we met?" "I do.. But you never quite explained it to me..However it looked terribly familiar. " Xan answered, keeping a cautious eye on the two parasites. "You were about to be blasted by two of my kind, and what did I do with those?" His eye narrowed. "You absorbed them, didn't you?" "Killed them, ate them, absorbed them, assimilated them, that's right." Xan seemed to know what was coming next. "You mentioned once that you were indeed a type of parasite. Would you care to clarify?" He asked carefully. "Simple. You're organic. I'm technological. Of course I've changed far past just calling myself something like 'robot' or 'computer'. I've got a far different ''identity that this point." "Hmm. Interesting. Where you always like this?" He inquired. "If you want to know there's something you gotta do first." Xan's brows furrowed. "I suppose this must mean trouble. What do you want?" "I want to watch you kill these two." Stunned, Xan just stood there for a few moments. Then a short laugh busted the silence.. Xan was cracking up so hard, he had to clutch his sides. Finally the hysteria calmed down to a chuckle, as he whipped a tear from his eye. "Your quiet the joker, Virus." An errie smirk settled on his face. "NO amount of information would lead me to kill my own. I've done it once, and I vowed to never again. Have the blood of my kind upon my hands." "And if I were to keep them barely alive, slowly destroying them to the point where death would be a mercy, you would still say no?" Xan remained stone-faced. "I would." He answered quietly, making no eye contact with the two in Virus's grip. "Heartless," She grinned. "That's a matter of pride at that point, and that's coming from someone who is unable to break promises. What single thing would change your mind? If I were to promise you anything, even though I shouldn't have to, what would it be?" "..." Bristling, His hands curled into a fist, distaste showing on his face. "Dearie, do you take pleasure in toying with me? Is it amusing to use a mans morals against him?. " He stomped right up to her face. "Do you simply attempt go get under my skin for the satisfaction of a response?" Xan asked quietly. She shook her head. "... Well not as the main goal... but I guess I'm expecting too much there. I kill two of my own, and expect you to do the same. I did that in a twisted sort of..." She tapped her foot, choosing her words slowly, "proof of dedication, loyalty perhaps. You threatened to eat me, and you're not even interested in making good on that threat, even with how disappointed, angry, and annoyed you are currently... You're... not... willing..." The ribbons-latches began to loosen. "No. I'm not." He whispered. "Loyalty shouldn't be an issue. You don't have to ask me to kill of two of my people for that." "You must understand. Your the closest I've had to a friend." He cleared his throat, and backed off. Clearly regretting being so open. The ribbons released their captives, a low growl telling the parasites to leave. The Red-Striped feline slowly sunk down to her knees, her attention on the ground. "You're not going to do it... I'm never going to find someone who will..." Xan watched they two bolt into the desert, before turning his attention to Virus. Expression softening, He squatted down next to her. "Whatever do you mean..?" "... Surpass, me..." Xan's face went sour. "Gee, There's not any arrogance in that at all." He said sarcastically, arching a brow. "Step... back..." Taking her word for it, Xan stood up and took a few steps backwards. The ground began to shake, parts of it rising up, shrinking, condensing as small fissures of red energy began bursting up. The red-striped woman stood, her markings glowing at this point as she jabbed an arm into the air, a cyclone of bursting energy shooting high upward, spreading and consuming, static of it spreading outward further and further. Xan stood wide eyed like a deer in headlights. "I, am Chaos, power, and energy," She stated in an echoing voice. "I could end the existence of this planet without a second's thought. My abilities are not to be questioned!" The bursting slowly died down. "I have no equal, in my psyche nor my body, nor my power, and that is why I want to find one to surpass that." Xan dusted off ruble from his scales, and just shrugged. "Well. I'm sorry to disappoint. I truly doubt that I can shoot lasers." "You don't have to..." Her voice cracked at this, a dark blue tint forming around her eyes. "You just need to be the others..." Xan frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean..?" "You don't have morals... you have a preference... but you look down at what I do wrong." He cringed and the statement. And sighed. "Why would you have a need of seeking one more powerful than you, if you could pass it down to your offspring?" "Offspring?" Her brows furrowed a bit. "Children? When did that get involved?" "When I decided to dodge the topic.." He thought. '' She just shook her head. "You fit perfectly. It was nice. I just wish you didn't get upset with anything I did is all." "Hum. Well. I apologize?" He said questioningly. An awkward silence settled upon the two as the sun set over the heat-stricken sand. "It's just... I killed an entire race for you you know... they're dying: children, parents, siblings, eldery. They're all going to die... I just asked for one thing back." His eye twitched. "You prompted me to do something that was apparently against my.. ''preference." ''He answered in a monotone. "Again. I'm sorry. Perhaps I can do something else?" "Such as?" "''I don't know. ''I'm simply trying to 'staunch the wound.' I don't know alot about this empathy stuff." He said through gritted teeth. "Fine... then I'll just think of something for later." With a dismissive snort, Xan turned to check around. Night was falling, and the blazing heat of the day quickly cooled to a chill. "Why shall we do now?" "... Well, you're about to be in a planet without mobians, so that's something." "Mm. Thats right, nearly forgot." He sighed with a sense of euphoria. Silence settled for a moment, Xan's tail twitching again. "Virus, why did you do that for me, to begin with?" He asked. "Why do you think?" Realizing that such a question was generally rhetorical she quickly added "Th-that was an actual question. I'm genuinely curious." "See.. I am quite terribly stumped on that one, myself. Considering the power you wield, there is no benefit to my presence. Whatsoever." His spikes fluffed up. "You could have killed me at anytime. So, to be honest. I don't have the answers myself." "I liked what I saw, and then you said you were a parasite. That helped for sure." "Hm. Ok then." He said. The chilly desert air setting in. He squatted down in the sand, looking over to the city. She sat down next to him. "... Kind of reminds me of a story. interested?" "But of coarse." He said, nestling down into the warm sand . "Well, a guy got told that he had to go warn some people that if they didn't knock it off with some problems they were having, that they'd just lead to getting destroyed. The guy, he didn't really want to. See, he spent his whole life being a great person. He was constantly doing the right thing, going and helping people. But, in this case, he was being told to offer forgiveness to people that, while they didn't necessarily wrong him, spent their lives being evil. He couldn't stand it." "Eventually though, he had to get over there and tell them right from wrong. The whole time he was thinking," Her voice deepened, a gritty irritated tone coming out "''I've spent my life doing right while they were doing wrong. They knew better, and even if they didn't, why would they change now? Why should I believe they'd change? They did so much wrong to so many, they should just be blasted to bits." Her voice returned to normal, a deep sigh coming "but he did it anyway." "Of course he didn't expect them to actually repent. He thought they'd laugh or turn back immediately after. He thought they'd cause they're destruction anyway. SO, after leaving, he went up to a high point to overlook the city. There, he would wait because he assumed they'd destroy themselves. Days passed, and nothing happened. He was getting sore and tired so..." A tickling came from behind Xan as he felt something grow behind him. "A weed, a tall vine, grew behind him, giving him support for his back, and shade from the heat. He kept waiting, kept watching, but no one destroyed the people, and the people didn't destroy themselves, because while he refused to believe it, they did repent, and they were forgiven, not by him, but from the person they wronged the most. He spent the rest of his days waiting, and not once remembering the wrongs he once did that he needed to atone for at some point or another." A large wide leaf could be seen above the parasite's head, a thick plant behind him as the Red-Striped Feline scooted over, resting her head against the side of his chest. He glances suspiciously at the plant, then at Virus. But he just sighed and left them be. "Why would forgiveness even be shown to the people? They did evil most their lives, and defiled everything. I don't understand why the Man was forced into such a cruel job. What would even keep the people from doing evil again?" He huffed. "The man had the right idea." "Maybe, but while he's waiting and watching, growing old and bitter while being right, the people he told are living happy knowing they're forgiven. Guess he forgot that he's made bad choices too, and would in the future, just like them." "..." He sat in silence for a moment. "Do you imply that I am the bitter man?" He asked bluntly. "Nope," She rubbed her cheek against him briefly. "You my bitter man." "Ah. Well. Thank you for the story, then." He said sheepishly. She took a deep breath, yawning out a slow "Any time..." He sucked in a breath. And held it. The poor think had no idea what to do about anything. Shifting his position, he awkwardly supported Virus in the crook of his arm. (>_>) (@_@... I'm assuming we're doing an emoji battle?) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Are we? (X{D) Time continued to pass and eventually with a small poof, Virus disappeared and reappeared in a standing position next to Xan. "Well, we'll definitely have to do this again. Next time though, I'm taking the reigns of this little adventure line." Xan stretched and exhaled a short moment. "Indeed. We'll cross paths again eventually. And what says your taking lead?" He said with subtle amusement. "I'll see you in... let's say a week. I actually do have some things to get done but I'll be ready by then." He shrugged as he stood upright and stretched. "Well then, Where can I find you?" "I'll find you probably, but on the off-chance that you're in the right place at the right time... Do you zone-travel?" He shuddered. "I have. Once." "Pleasant experience I see." He chuckled. "Sure, just a smashing time." He said sarcastically. "But yes, I have. None the less. Assuming you'll be off-zone, I'll just warp around till I find you. Should be to hard to find, you stick out like a sore thumb" "More like a thorny rose," She replied the separate ribbon thread at her dress beginning to circle and grow around, her body beginning to vanish. He arched a brow, and watched the light beam her away. "Full of surprises, that one." he murmured to himself. Light dashing away, using the moon as a transit. (Until the future X{D) (WRITING MAGIC! POOF!) Pt. 2) A New set of Reigns Its been about a week since Xan and Virus parted ways. Much activity has been going on since, a plaque of sickness seemed to be taking down mobians. Currently though, Xan was taking a '''nap' on a wide branch of a tree. High and away from unwanted visitors. '' "Your designation is Xan?" Came a voice from just behind his head. He stirred a bit. And stretched out his limbs lazily. Cocking his head around, he searched for the source of the voice. The woman standing behind him was short, with a rather small torso, longer legs and longer arms. Her entire body seemed thin, as if blood was drained from her. Her feet and hands were more like nubs without fingers or toes, covered by a black suit with green markings around the sleeves of the feet and hands. She wore a hood of sorts, pointed at the top with a green outline at the opening where her black-scaled skin could be seen. Her eyes were a dark green. His eye widened a bit. "Well, hello there. Talk, dark, and scary." He said, inspecting them head to toe. "You are 2 feet taller than I am," She informed in a droll tone. "Are you Xan?" "Perhaps I am, what do you want with him?" He questioned, standing to his actual height. "You are Xan," She confirmed. "I am to escort you to the current home-city of Virus." "I see then, Well. Lead the way." He said respectfully. Within the time of blinking, a brief green light appeared and he found himself in a while void, atop a grey floor with the thin black-suited woman. "My. Quite simplistic. I'm assuming this is a different zone than the one I've existed in. " He commented. "It is," She informed. She placed a hand on the ground. A black road began to appear, yellow lanterns marking it and lighting as they went. With each new lantern, which became a lamppost, the sky darkened more, until it was night with stars in the sky and grass beside the road. "Huh. Impressive technology." Xan said, as he petted the grass. It was completely organic. "This way," The green-tinted woman directed as she walked down the road. Xan trailed behind a few feet. Admiring the view along the way. "Is this Zone shielded from unwanted visitors?" "Normally, yes, unless spontaneous circumstances come into play." With each step past a lamppost, a note would play. In order it went C, A, C, E, A, F, F, A, G, E, E, G, G. Saying nothing more, He still trailed behind the cloaked woman. But would occasionally slow a bit to check out something. The single notes became distinctly that of a violin as Xan noticed a series of lights in the distance. These became windows, buildings, and the sound of rushing water. A beach was to the far left, strange constructed shapes all about. There were floating houses with mounds of land floating around them, spiralling staircases, large telescope-shaped houses, mid-air roads, and a vast aray of colors. The theme here remained consistent, however. Bricks, cement, grass, dirt, water, salt, dim and bright lights, and the music. The road was now a stone-paved red and black with yellow pieces occasionally. There were people walking about, some in Victorian attire, though many ranged from blue faces to red reptiles, to white-furred beasts. Others were more modern, T-shirts and jeans, others with head-bands, and others with no clothes at all with no distinguishing body features either. Some had markings, some were floating devices of sorts. "What kind of city.. IS this?" Xan asked with increasing interest. Taking the New sights, sounds, and places at once. He was especially fascinated with the reptilian people. "This is the Isis Dominion," The woman explained. "It is our 'mainframe' in a sense, though I assure you this is quite physical and actual." "I've never seen anything quite like it." He marveled. "We construct it ourselves with our nanites," She explained. "Everything here is made by our creativity and design," A few of the various people waved as they passed by. Some rushed over, rapidly observing the new arrival, circling him. Xan back up a bit, nervously twitching his tail. "Ah. Erm, Hello?" He said, avoiding contact. "He's organic," One noted to another, who greeted a brief "Hello" as well. "And reptilian," Another noted. "You aren't a regular reptile, what are you?" "I would be a parasite." He answered bluntly. "I do posses reptile traits, but I am not actually part of the species." "Were you informed of our species title?" The green-tinted woman asked. "No, I'm afraid not. Virus wasn't one for giving many details." He replied, Yanking his tail away from trying hands. "We are called 'Identities'," She explained, walking forward further into the city. "We are organic cybernetic nanite-composed beings." "Hmm. I knew that much. However, how to you operate? Can you 'eat' or are you powered by a battery of some sort?" He said, pulling away from the strange circlet of staring people. "We channel our energy from the Chaos Energy Pool," She continued to inform. "It directly charges each of our nanites, with the programming coming from the core energy stored in each." "Quite fascinating. That would mean that you would be impervious to a core shut down since each nanite has its own power source. Unless it was EMP.. Or are you immune to that as well?" He bombarded. "As we are not electronic, the most such an action would do is briefly distort our constructed bodies," The woman informed. He seemed to be satisfied, with enough info to chew on. for now. Xan still kept close to the greenish woman, to avoid losing her in the city. They continued until arriving at what seemed to be the town square. A large post with signs to different buildings was positioned, glowing lines moving out from it like circuits toward the destinations. "As Administator of this area, I was requested to give you a specific amount of time to venture through this area," The woman informed. "Once you are finished, Virus will be sent for." Xan perked up. "Well then, I'm off~" He said. Waltzing off to check out the town square. The woman departed as he did. The signs at the center pole had sectioned-off areas, the top being closer, the bottom being further away. From top to bottom is listed *Theater *Free Construct Plot *Free Construct Plot *Construct Training *Foreign gifts shop *Asian-Style Food Archive *Asian Culture Archive *Celtic Culture and food Archive (attached to this was a small note saying to stop competing for culture popularity) *GrosGros House *Psyche Archive Environment Designing Community Room *Historical Center *Civilian Popularity Board *Dominion Member Popularity Board *Combat Dome *Organic Food Department *Organic Body Developer *Type-Pink Chaos Educational Fascility (A small note below asked "Is this Pix?" with a note below this saying "No") *Offspring Adoption Observation Center This is where the sign ended for the time. Some more houses were seen but this was the main pattern. He studied the board long and hard. "Ehh. These all sound nice, but I'm unfortunately on the clock." He murmured to himself. Some of the titles were quite bizarre, so Xan decided to got to the historical center first. Checking around, He walked right up to a nearby civilian for directions. "Hello, pardon the intrusion. But do you know where the historical center is?" He asked politely. It was a white-faced male with a stripy torso and noodle-like arms. He had a blank face except for his deep purple eyes, pupilless like most of the population. In fact, most of the population wore some variation of a hooded jacket, though any shape could be seen. He answered with a nod, pressing a hand to the ground. The line connecting to the Historic Center sign lit up, directing to the path he should take. "Ah. Thank you." Xan nodded back and trailed along the line all they way up the the Historical center. The city was quite creative in the pathway there. He went up at least two short bridges, over strange glowing turquoise water with different aquatic life. Some of the Identities were creating around him, causing each step he took to sound a small tune. Few more bold individuals began walking alongside him, with one distinctly giggling as he passed before looking away. He was now at the Historical Center. It had a simple door for a tall black and white building, striped in fact. Not too many people were inside. Most of it included various artifacts with labels of owners, locations, histories, and zones on holographic screens. He checked out the artifacts first. Fascinated with their composition. Next he headed to one of the holographic screens near by. He was currently in the Identity-based history section, which mostly composed of various constructs and some items. A large complicated bladed arm was floating, slowly turning with a description next to it. "Cemisti's Biceped Blade Created on the Identity's homezone of Mobius #84193, this construct charges with Core Energy allowing additional speed and retracts and extends based on a self-conscious sight ability. The owner has been reported as dead or missing for twelve years. Currently this construct is only to be programmed to level 27 or above with extensive Core-Energy training." "Core energy...?" He questioned. Checking around for a console or other information on the subject. Nothing on the topic seemed to be about, but there were plenty of Identities around who could inform him. Walking up to one of them, he tapped them on the shoulder. "Hello. I was wondering if you knew anything about 'Core energy.' I'm afraid theres a lack of information on the topic here." "Oh you're organic," She noted, looking him over. "Well Core Energy is like the brain part of our nanites. It's an energy that connects our consciousness throughout them, but it can be channeled into a projectyle and things like ki." "I take it there aren't many organics here.. Anyhoo, thank you for the info. I won't be in your hair again." "There are some but not many. Not a worry," She waved briefly, returning to the exibit. Xan wandered off into another part of the museum. Glancing around at its contents. He passed by various construct artifcats, notably a large vehicle of some kind, what looked to be a tree of bladed flashlights, and many variations of weapons. Things became more regular as he saw items like a helmet, some old pends, written documents, the door of a large vault, and a bomb with a timer still ticking down. He bristled at the sight of the Bomb. But quickly realizing the lack of panic in the room, He tentatively walked over to examine it. It had only two minutes left. Apparently it was used in a large battle against what were described as "Slender-Infected" spanning a few miles in the blast. It held some kind of anti-core energy. Xan shuddered, and briskly avoided it to be safe. He walked over the the odd looking tree and checked it out. It was titled "Jack's House". The identity owner evolved far smaller than most others, living on a post-sentient world. He lived among mice for a long while, gathering various items, and eventually choosing a pattern in lights. He positioned the lights and blades to reflect and design various shapes in the original environment. If one were to look closely enough,they would find a series of tunnels in the lights, furniture and even bookshelves inside. Xan squinted around to see the various rooms and such. "What on odd construct." He said to himself. He wasn't nearly as interested though. He instead checked out the vault door. Looking around for clues to what it sealed. The entire door floated and roated on its stand, burn marks around it, with a few holes going through. It was titled as "The Kremno Shield". This vault door was the only thing protecting a mobian from Identity fire as he had locked himself in the room. The contents inside of the vault were so radioactive that it made the identity's unable to teleport inside. The Mobian had spent two days talking down the identities from stealing the contents while being exposed. The vault was so reinforced like the door that the identities spent days trying to burn through it. When they finally got through, they found the Mobian unconscious from the overexposure to the radiation inside. He soon-after died, but in respect to his dedication, the Identities removed him from the vault and brought him back to the public unharmed. The radioactive contents were left inside, but the vault door was taken. Xan's face was scrunched up. But he made no comment, as he briefly touched the vault door's holes. He sighed as he turned around and scoped the rest of the room. "I want to check out everything. But since I'm on the clock, I have limited access." He murmured. since nothing else seemed too important, Xan strolled out of the room down to the next corridor. The next area, the final one for the moment, was mostly empty. It had some text information but was mostly just historical records. Some actual books were shelved about, and in fact there was an identity girl with scales in the form of paper pages floating about, stacking and cleaning. "Hum. I suppose this is it then. Excuse me, Miss. Is there a Library of sorts in town?" He called. "Not exactly," She informed, shaking her head. "You have something in mind?" "Yes, I was looking for general lore of the Identities. Surrounding their abilities and where they originated from." "Oh..." She reached out, poking his arm briefly before jerking her hand back. "You have very curious... I- I'm sorry, you wanted information about our origin?" He rubbed his arm for a moment. "Ah, yes, I did, if you don't mind." He glanced back at the girl. "...And don't apologize. I probably deserved that, I've been bombarding people all day with my accursed curiosity." Xan said, shrugging. "It's alright," She shrugged. "The Identities originated from the Prime Identity, an entity from the Prime Zone. This entity was composed of the Iron Consciousness and the Isis Consciousness. They were charged with Chaos Energy, fusing their cores into one. Over time, however, they became unstable, and a third consciousness formed from the Chaos Energy they were powered by. These three new beings split up, attempting soon after to rejoin to no avail. They imploded, sending copied versions of their consciousness and biological structure throughout the multiverse. These clone entities are what we are now called: Identities." He seemed almost excited. Eye wide with interest. "So there are descendants. Is there any direct descendant to the Prime Identity? If the different fragments of consciousness was spread throughout the universe, How did the identities come to inhabit this zone?" He questioned. "The three originals still exist," She explained. "The Iron, the Isis, and the Chaos. To this day, no one knows where the Chaos Elder is, the Third of the Elder Identities. We are the Isis Dominion. This zone was crafted by the Device, the Administator of our organization. She built this entire city for us to populate." "Hum. One more question and I'll be on my way. Are Identities Ageless?" "In a way," She answered. "We follow the belief that everything will eventually age to rot somehow to some point, no matter how designed they are to remain, as anything and everything has eventually died out at some point in history. Our nanites do go through a maturing state for those that are Offspring Identities until their psyche is able to process our abiliites fully, but in basic terms, we have Identities hundreds of years old without any sign of rot yet, so at least for now we are ageless." He nodded thoughtfully. "Heh. Must be nice." He mused, before returning attention to the girl. "Thank you for the info, miss. Is there anyway I can help...?" Xan asked, gesturing at the piles of books and papers. "Oh!" A brief lighter-red tint flickered in her eyes. "um... I guess. That's very nice of you. Let's see..." She looked between each of them. "Well these," She pointed to some groups of torn-up books with scattered pages. "They need to be rebinded and matched with the proper book covers." He shrugged. Knowing this would most likely be the remainder of his time. "Consider it my way of saying thank you." Xan said, walking up to the mess of clutter. "Good gracious, what on earth happened to these books?" He asked, sifting though a pile to collect matching pages. "They were gathered from a ruined library I believe, or maybe just dropped by whoever was stacking them," She informed. His tail and quills were proving to make the task pretty difficult. Papers were sticking to him while he moved around to collect book covers. Xan was pretty irked. "I'm sorry-" He said. Plucking a page from his back. "-It seems I'm making Swiss cheese out of your books." "It's alright," She began pulling the pages off of him. "I can handle it." "Is there something else I could do...?" He asked. Feeling bad about tearing up the books. "I don't... think so,"She glanced about. "but that's alright. You do have me curious about your own... species?" Xan sat up, still picking off pages. "Hum. What about it?" He asked distractedly. Category:Private Roleplay